Ultimate Kitsune!
by fullyautoaug
Summary: All Naruto wanted to do was live his life like any normal teenager, school, girls and a job. But when his eyes suddenly start to change colors and he's hearing voices in his head what is Naruto to do but suit up and start fighting crime.
1. Chapter 1

**This is me re up-loading my Ultimate Kitsune story. Please read and review. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, nadda zilch, zero.**

**Chapter 1: Powers**

Richard Parker's eyes scanned the surrounding area once more in hopes of catching sight of something that wasn't a tree, but giving his location in Japan's famed Aokigahara (Sea of trees) he found himself disappointed once more. Five days ago, after receiving a call from his partner about a special organism recently discovered in Japan that could further their research in creating the 'Suit', after the call from Eddie Brock sr., Richard immediately took the earliest flight to Japan much to the annoyance of Ben and May.

Richard had no illusions as to why the two were upset with him travelling to different country, two months ago his wife Mary gave birth to their son Peter Parker, but what should have been a joyous day was one of the most heart wrenching moments of their lives. Peter was born stillborn, taking from this world before he even had a chance, still to this day Mary would walk around their home with a tears still in her eyes.

While Mary grieved their son's death with tears, Richard threw himself into his work, much to the anger of his brother and sister-in-law. But what they didn't understand was that his research was going to ensure that no one went through the pain he and his wife endured; the 'Suit' he and Eddie are currently developing was going to be the first strike in ridding this world of sickness.

"God damn it, Eddie you better be right about this." Richard said adjusting his coat; this forest wasn't just known for its abundance of trees but the harsh winds that came blowing through. Pressing forward with his hunt, the biochemist continued with his search from the small life forms that could help forward human progress, but during his navigation of the vast trees Richard was unaware of a small open in the earth.

"Arrrgah!" Richard yelled in surprise as the ground swallowed him whole, but before Richard could began panicking about his situation he hit the ground. "I-I-I thought I was dead…" The scientist said breathing hard from shock, but as he rose from the dirt, he suddenly felt a breeze of wind. "What the?" How can he possibly feel the wind if he was currently underground, taking a travel sized flashlight out of his pocket the man pointed the beam of light at the walls to reveal a cavern. "What in the hell?"

Being the man of science he is, Richard walked cautiously through the cave. It would be five minutes of walking before Richard's impromptu denture bore some fruit. The highly esteemed scientist was shocked to find a redheaded woman and blonde man both covered in blood and holding a small blonde child with what looked like whiskers on his cheeks, but the strangest thing was the three seemed to be frozen in time. "What in the world," Richard's next step triggered some invisible switch that made the room glow with archaic words.

Once the glow subsided the sounds of a child's cry filled the cave, so many thoughts ran through Richard's mind as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. But his thinking was cut off as he heard the woman speak.

"G-g-gomen nasai," The she struggled to say as blood spilled from her mouth. "Onegaishimasu Ukeru Naruto-chan e azen. (Please get Naruto to safety.)" After saying her piece, Richard watched as the life faded from her eyes.

Moving towards the three, Richard's took the still crying child from the arms of the woman, with hopes that something could be done for the woman Richard placed his index finger on her wrist in hopes to find a pulse. Getting no response from the woman, he tried to see if the blonde-haired man survived, but sadly, the results were the same, not a sign of life.

After lowering his head in respect for the dying couple, Richard turned his attention to the blonde child in his arms. "Why hello there, Naruto was it?" After hearing Richard's calming voice the child stopped it's crying and looked at the man with his bright blue eyes, but just as Richard thought nothing could surprise him even more the baby's blue eyes suddenly shifted into a metallic purple with four rings around a small pupil, but the change didn't last long as the child's eyes changed back blue. Ignoring his curiosity in the phenomenon, Richard slowly rocked the boy. "I don't know how you and your parents got here but it seems that your mother entrusted me, a total stranger with you." Cradling the boy in his arms Richard rose up from his crouched position. "Well let's get you some clothes Naruto Parker."

**-Six years later-**

"But I don't want you to leave!" Cried a blonde child as watched his parents prepare to leave for a flight. "Why can't I just go with you!?"

Mary Parker looked down at the boy she thought of as her own son and struggled to keep herself from crying along with him, opening her arms wide, Mary barely managed to stay on her feet as the boy barreled into her. "I'm so sorry my little sunshine," She said with her voice cracking at each word. "But me and your father have some important business that both of us have to address, if we could take you with us we would." Her explanation did very little in calming the upset child. "But don't worry your Aunt May and Uncle Ben will take good care of you."

Helping his wife calm their distraught son, Richard join the two in their hug. "Don't worry Naruto me and your mother won't be long, just be a good boy for your aunt and uncle."

Looking up at his parents, Naruto was able to stop the flow of tears and walked towards his aunt and uncle. "O-o-ok, I'll be good."

Taking the boy's small hand Benjamin Parker smiled down at the kid who brought his brother and sister-in-law out of their depression and him and May made no attempt to hide their fondness for the boy, if it wasn't for the fact the boy looked nothing like Richard or Mary one would believe the boy was a natural born Parker.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll have loads of fun, with me and your aunt the days will fly by." Ben said to small boy.

All Naruto could do was return his uncle's smile.

**-Eight years later-**

"Mr. Parker wake up!"

Blue eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of teacher's extremely annoying voice. "Thanks for waking me up Ms. Davis; I was having a very upsetting dream." The teen said scratching his whisker marked cheek.

Ms. Davis looked at the spiky haired blonde boy with hands on her hips in annoyance. "While I know this class is may be easy to you Mr. Parker it doesn't mean you can just sleep though it whenever you want!" She said, admonishing her student. "You're lucky you're an A-student otherwise I'd keep you from the Osborn Industries fieldtrip."

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his teacher's threat, for God's sake he knew the son of the president of the company, and he had the chance to visit the famous Osborn lab any time he wanted.

"Understood, Ms. Davis."

"Good, class dismissed."

Getting up from his seat with his backpack slung over his shoulder, Naruto made for door until he felt a small nudge, turning to see whom it was, blue meet green as Naruto realized it was his best friend.

"Oh, what's up MJ?" Naruto said noting his friend's worried look.

Brushing a strained a red hair out of her eyes, MJ had to ask Naruto about his weird behavior. "Are you ok Naruto? You usually don't leave the class without me."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto explained himself to his longtime friend. "I was just thinking about the last time I saw my mom and dad."

"You really shouldn't think of such sad things, Naruto Parker." Mary Jane said to her best friend. "You know your mom and dad wouldn't want you dwelling on the past."

Favoring the girl with a foxy grin, Naruto once more returned to his usual upbeat self. "Don't worry about me, MJ; I haven't gone emo just yet."

"Well isn't that cute," Naruto and Mary Jane both cringed at the sound of the person they both deemed to be the most annoying person ever, Flash Thompson. Flash was the guy that existed at just about every school in the world, the guy who loved to hear the sound of his own voice, and because he was so fond of his own jokes he often targeted Naruto because of his odd whisker marks. At one point in time Flash tried to physically bully the spiky haired blonde, but that didn't do so well.

While Naruto never really made any attempts to work out or pursue any after school sports he always strangely physically fit despite his laidback life style, Liz always commented that he had the body of track star and tried on multiple occasions to get him to show off his muscles.

"Check it out, Kong," Flash's lackey Kenny Kong, a husky, bald teen who seemed love to encourage Flash's annoying life style. "Mary Jane and her pet kitty cat are getting all lovey dovey."

Wrapping arm around MJ, Naruto scoffed at the boy's attempt to get under his skin and walked out the door with MJ.

Once in the hallway with her voice being covered by the sounds of students preparing to go home, MJ was able to voice her opinion on the jock. "Man that guy is such an asshole, I sometimes wish he'd try to hit you just for you can drop him and not get in trouble."

"Forget him MJ, let Flash have his fun now, cause when high school is done that guy is going to get a big dose of reality." Naruto said calming the redhead down.

"That'll take too long," MJ said crossing her arms under her chest. "Me and Liz are going to be headed to Mall in a few, you up for it?"

Burst of memories travelled through Naruto's mind as he heard the word mall. "Yeah thanks but no thanks, the last time I went to the mall with you two I ended up watching you two model clothes for three hours straight. And the worst thing about it neither of you brought a single thing! Not even those awesome bikinis I recommended."

MJ gave Naruto a deadpanned stare. "Naruto those things were practically see through. There is no way me and Liz could wear those things in public without looking like hookers."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Naruto made his counter argument. "That's why backyard inflatable pools were invented."

"You realize no matter how hard you try me and Liz will never mud wrestle for you entertainment."

"Yeah, I know and it makes me sad…" Naruto joked while lowing his head for further effect.

"Such is the life style of a guy who has a girl as a best friend." A voice said behind the two.

Turning around both Naruto and MJ saw it was only their friend Harry Osborn. "Come on Harry, you know whenever you're around you're atomically bumped up to best friend status because of your money." Naruto joked.

Grinning at his friends joke, Harry gave the Naruto a quick high-five. "So Naruto since you won't be joining MJ at the mall how about we go watch some movies on my ridiculously big TV?" Harry offered to his friend, unlike so many other people Naruto was never really impressed with his family's fortune which made him a good friend for Harry since their school was filled with people who asked the Osborn heir for 'friendly favors'.

"Sounds cool, Harry but Aunt May is making dinner herself and she wants me and Uncle Ben to be there." Naruto said rejecting Harry's offer. "Maybe next time, bro." Waving his friends goodbye Naruto made for the bus to Queens.

**-The Parkers home, Forest Hills Queens-**

"All I'm just saying is that Mary Jane is cute girl and if you don't hurry up and ask her out somebody else will." Naruto covered his eyes at the sound of Uncle Ben's declaration, he loved his uncle dearly but the man read way too much into his relationship MJ, plus Naruto was sure she had a crush on Harry.

"Ben," Aunt May said from her side of the dinner table. "Leave Naruto alone, I'm more than sure he'll ask her out when he's ready."

"Aunt May, you're not making it any better." Naruto groaned out.

"I'm just saying your Aunt was getting a lot of attention back when we we're young and if I didn't ask her out when I did she could've been married to somebody else." Ben said placing his hand over his wife's hand. "I'm telling you Naruto; love starts young so you better just work up the courage and ask her out."

"Me and MJ," The blonde said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I just can't see it."

**-The next day-**

"Wow, I haven't seen you so excited since the lunch room brought in a microwave so you can eat those noodles you're so obsessed with." MJ said noticing the look of awe on Naruto's face as he took in all the equipment around the famous Oscorp labs.

"Man this is the type of stuff mom and dad would've loved," Naruto never really had a natural talent when it came to science and math, unlike his parents who were both prodigies at his age, but in a attempt to get closers to his deceased parents he threw himself into his studies in hopes to honor their memory by pursuing a career in a field of chemistry. But over the years, Naruto's obsession with math and science dwindle after some encouragement from his aunt and uncle to go out more. "Maybe I should start studying again?" The whisker marked teen asked to himself.

MJ let out a groan of annoyance as she recalled the days when Naruto barely ever left his home studying his parents work. "Naruto you're already one of the smartest people at our school, no need to lock yourself in your basement for days on end again."

"Yeah, your righ-what the hell man!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence he felt an intense pain in his right hand, looking down Naruto discovered it to be one of the biggest spiders he'd ever seen with his own eyes. Once he swung his hand and attempt to get it off the spider went flying.

"OH MY GOD!" Right onto Mary Jane's chest. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Before the spider could get its fangs into her, MJ quickly swatted it off her shirt and onto the ground where it was quickly stomped by Kong. Now that the spider was dead, MJ turned her attention to her friend who couldn't avoid the spider's bite. "Naruto are you ok?" Her voice filled with worry.

Naruto swayed a little on his feet but managed to keep upright. "Yeah, I'm ok MJ. Damn thing took a nice bite out of me but it isn't the first time I got bit by something."

"Parker, are you alright?" Asked Ms. Davis, fearing that one of her students got injected with dangerous venom on her watch.

Feeling the signs of a migraine coming on, Naruto managed to answer the woman's question with little difficulty. "Yeah, I got one hell of an immune system; I'll be fine after a quick nap."

"It's true," MJ said confirming Naruto's statement. "I remember when we were kids and we played in the snow all night, the next day I couldn't barely leave my bed and Naruto was still making snowmen."

"Well I'm not risking it," The teacher said before addressing all the gathered students. "Okay, everyone back to the bus, trips over!" The halls of Oscorp filled with groans as the students complained about having to leave, most weren't even interested in Oscorp but they were happy to get out of class.

"Nice going whiskers," Flash taunted the spiky blonde. "May be if our next fieldtrip is at the Zoo you could try getting bitten by a tiger."

"Shut up Flash."

**-Norman Osborn personal office-**

Walking into the president of Oscorp office was a blonde man wearing a stand black business suit and scrolling through a tablet. "It seems there was an incident on the main laboratory floor. One of your son's classmates was bitten by the arachnid specimen."

Turning away from his view of the working scientists, Norman Osborn looked at the man with a face of annoyance. "Harry shows up and something turns to shit, what a shocker."

Looking at his tablet, Norman's secretary gave his boss the details of accident. "His name is Naruto Parker. He was bit on the hand."

"By the specimen?"

"Yes."

"Our specimen?"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't it in contamination?"

"We are checking on that, sir. But what we do know is that the specimen was killed in the chaos, sir."

"Fire the floor manager." Norman said with a single hesitation. "I want her gone within the hour. And Pay whatever hospital fees the boy may come across."

After sending out a memo by way of his tablet, Norman's assistant looked back up at his boss. "I actually don't think that's a good idea, sir."

"Of course," Norman said after thinking on the matter. "That'll be an admission of guilt…But pay it anyway."

Wasn't he afraid to get to sue? "Excuse me for asking boss, but why?"

"I want to keep an eye on the boy."

**-Back at the Parkers home-**

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, something was off he was feeling strange. Looking up Naruto's eyes widen as he saw the whisker marks on his cheeks start to darken and his eyes slowly start to shift red. "What the hell?" And before he could notice his pupils were slowly starting to turn into slits his eyes shifted to a metallic purple. "Seriously what the fu-Surprising the boy even further than before a burst of an invisible force came rippling out of nowhere completely destroying the mirror and scattering everything in the medicine cabinet all around the small room.

"Just what the hell is going?" Grabbing one of the shards of mirrors, Naruto tried to see if he still had the strange changes. After looking himself over a couple of times the blonde saw that his whisker marks turned normal and his eyes were once more bright blue.

Looking around the now destroyed room, Naruto hung his head low and decided to get to work on that after a good night's sleep.

**-Meanwhile at a certain hidden area-**

"You felt that Ma?"

"I sure did Pa."

"**Done and done. Yeah it's short but I just wanted to set the theme of the story, now as to what happens at Naruto's birth that'll be explained at a later time, but for now you're all welcome to make guesses. Another change is That yes Naruto is the adopted son of Richard and Mary Parker, both who died in a plane crash, and before anyone ask. No Naruto does not have spider powers. Here is my reason why Naruto will be able to use chakra, being a demon container I believe even if he didn't train in the use of chakra his reveres would still be massive so his chakra coils wouldn't be come useless.**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is me re-uploading my Ultilmate Kitsune story. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Beta'd by Faeryl36 like the boss he is.**

**Chapter 2: I'm a what? **

"_To help others, Naruto that is the reason me and your mother do what we do, to help others." Richard Parker said to his young son. "Some men can offer food to the hunger, some men can offer shelter to the homeless, and some can offer protection to the defenseless. What I'm trying to offer is a health, I want to offer is a child a life, I want to offer a world where parents are given a chance not to grieve the lost of a child, I want to offer a grandmother or an grandfather a chance to watch their grandchildren grow up." Placing a hand on his son shoulder the biochemist looked into the boy's blue eyes and noted his rapt attention with a smile._

"_Someday Naruto, you'll have something to offer the world and when that day comes do not be afraid to share it."_

"-Ruto! Naruto! Hello earth to Naruto!" Mary Jane looked at her friend with annoyed look etched on her face, for the last seven minutes now she and Liz has been watching had been looking at her blonde friend look off into space with a single noodle hanging out off his mouth. "That's it, Liz I'm going to hit him."

"Go for it MJ, just make sure you hit him hard enough to get that noodle out his mouth, it's been grossing me out for the longest." Liz said giving the redhead her approval.

Picking up a lone tater tot, MJ took aim at the middle of Naruto's forehead, with a flick her finger the small tot went flying towards the blonde.

Naruto was knocked out of his daydreaming with he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. "What the hell!" The whole lunchroom all turned their attention on to Naruto as they watched him drop down to the floor to avoid a single tater tot.

Mary Jane and Liz both look with wide eyes as there friend hit deck. "Why would you do that MJ, it was so mean." Mary Jane quickly turned to her freckled friend with raised eyebrows. "What!? You were going to do it anyway."

After rolling her eyes at Liz, MJ watched as Naruto got back off the floor and dusted himself off. "Naruto are you ok, you kinda went overbroad with that tater tot."

"I'm…allergic to potatoes." Mary Jane and Liz both gave Naruto a deadpan stare at his answer, which was obviously a lie just this morning they watched him got to town on a bag of potato chips, seeing that his response wasn't going over well Naruto quickly excused himself from the table. "Uhhh, bathroom?"

Getting up from the table Naruto left the lunchroom while rubbing the bridge of his nose, for some reason his head was hurting and his eyes were switching from blurry to clear. When Naruto made it to the restroom, he went to the sink to splash some water on face Naruto looked into the mirror to discover his eyes were once more a metallic purple. "First I feel like I'm going to get decapitated when MJ throws a tater tot at me and now my eyes are doing this again." Exhaling a breath of air, Naruto knew he must acknowledge something that rested on the back of his mind since last night. "I…I might be a mutant…" That would explain his eyes, that weird feeling on the back of his neck and also invisible force that almost destroyed his bathroom at home.

While the idea that he might have been a mutant was surreal to him, Naruto felt he could accept it and Aunt May and Uncle Ben could also. When mutants were first starting to become public knowledge his aunt and uncle were uneasy that some people could be born with such abilities but after watching how the mutant race was being treated with such scorn they eventual got over apprehension and often talked about how unfair they were treated.

"Close, but no you're not a mutant." A voice said behind Naruto.

Naruto ringed eyes widen as he quickly turned to see an old man standing behind him. "How…how did you that? I was looking in the mirror all that time and didn't even see a peak of you."

"Oh that's just an example what you could learn…" The old man said mysteriously.

"Wait," Naruto said making a T with his hands. "What did you mean you said 'Close'?"

"That will be explained later, but for now let's do something about those eyes of yours." Reaching into his pocket the old man withdrew a small piece of paper that held a langue Naruto wasn't familiar with, but if he had to guess, its origins would have to Japanese. "Here take this."

"What is this?" Naruto asked taking the piece of paper.

"Something that will deal with your eyes, at least until you got out of school. Just place on your chest under your shirt and it should change your eyes back to normal."

Naruto stared at man for a couple of seconds before looking back into the mirror, as weird as this was there wasn't many options the purple eyed teen could take. With an annoyed grunt Naruto lifted his shirt up placed the seal on his chest and the effects were instant, during all of Naruto's fifteen years alive never before has he felt so drained.

At first Naruto was prepared to rip the seal right off his chest but a quick look at his reflection revealed that his eyes returned their normal blue. "Okay, obviously you got some idea of what's going on with my eyes and stuff. Can you please explain to me just what is going, sir?"

The old man favored Naruto with a kindly smile before shaking his head in no. "Sorry, tadpole this just isn't the right place for this type of discussion. But if you are able, you'll be able to find me in around queens' industrial area after school; I'll be able to tell you what's happening to you there." The elderly man said walking towards the door.

"Wait," Naruto called out to the man before he left. "Who are exactly are you?"

"Jiraiya, after one of the legends of our clan, but you can just call me Pa."

Clan? That just raised even further questions Naruto wanted to ask, but he held his tongue as the old man walked out. He'd be at the meeting place after school; there was no way Naruto was going to miss out on a chance to figure out just what the hell was happing to him.

Checking his eyes one more time, Naruto gave himself a brief nod of approval when he saw they still were the same blue, with that problem squared away the once more blue-eyed blonde left out of the bathroom. "Who was that guy?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall.

**-Three hours later-**

Once the final bell of the day rung Naruto wasted no time making a beeline for the school's front door, stopping only to tell MJ and Liz he'll catch up with them later.

Giving a quick glance to the smoke stacks in the distance, Naruto walked towards the warehouse district in hopes the man would eventually reveal himself, after walking a couple of blocks Naruto's search would end when he saw the old man standing in front of a abandoned warehouse waving him over. Right then and there Naruto was more than prepared to just turn around and leave giving the extremely creepy circumstances, but then his minded started to wonder. What if whatever happens to him starts to get stronger, what if he ends up hurting Aunt May and Uncle Ben because he didn't find out just what the hell was happen to him.

Steeling his resolve, Naruto walked towards the old man while taking constant looks behind him just in case the man's frail appearance was just a hoax.

Naruto would soon find out he was closer to the truth then he thought.

"So you decided come little tadpole, good, we have much to discuss." Pa said welcoming Naruto. "But before we get started can you tell me what you know of shinobi?"

"Shinobi…Oh, you mean ninja." Naruto said thinking of a typical ninja look. "The guys who dress in black and like to fight from the shadows? I know I used to think they were cool when I was a kid but I also didn't think Flash would become such a tool, so you know," The blonde said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Time changes things."

Not quite the answer Pa was expecting but the kid was right time changes things, like the worlds knowledge on true shinobi. "Fine, what do you know of your parentage?"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto was wondering where this old geezer was going with this. "Richard and Mary Parker were both highly respected in their fields of science and would never even consider experimenting on their son." He finished with a harsh tone, if this person was accusing his mom and dad of messing with his DNA this conversation was over now.

"No, I mean your birth parents." Pa said making the question more clearly for Naruto.

Mouthing out an _'_Oh,' Naruto shook his head negative. "The fact that I was adopted it never really brought and to be honest with you I never really cared, they were my mom and dad regardless of blood."

"But what if I told you it's because of what your birth parents were and what did, you're starting to change." The questioning look on the teen's face said it all; he was more than ready to hear everything Pa had to tell him.

"So you're telling me, that whoever my birth parents were they were mutants?" Did his mom and dad know that when they adopted him, do Aunt May and Uncle Ben know?

Pa had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought of the best way of telling Naruto about his true heritage. "Actually no, your parents were not mutants but rather the ancestors of mutants."

"Whoa, stop right there." Naruto said interrupting the old man before he could any further. "When you say ancestors that implies my birth parents were born a long, long, long time ago, which couldn't be possible since I wasn't born a long time ago."

Making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a croak, Pa gave Naruto an amused smile. "And who says you weren't?"

"Photo evidence says I wasn't." Naruto countered. "My mom was a scrapbook manic, she took pictures just for the hell of it, I seriously have a huge book comprised of nothing but pictures from first five years of my life inside my basement, and that's just one out of a five part series. So no, I know I wasn't born a long time ago."

"Hmm, I knew it would be difficult convincing you about your past." Pa said looking to the sky.

"What past?" Naruto asked. "I'm only fifteen!"

"Would you like to hear a story about a time that has been long since forgotten to the world?" The elderly looking man asked Naruto.

Halfheartedly shrugging his shoulders, Naruto agreed to hear the tale.

When Naruto first said yes to man's tale he assumed it was going to be like Uncle Ben's back in my day stories, but boy was he wrong. The old man told Naruto stories of great villages that were filled with warriors who were able to bend the elements to their will to fight others; the story would also describe how some men became corrupt and evil and used their abilities to throw the world into years of war because of their mad ideals. Eventually, the harsh war overtook every aspect of their civilization and destroyed them all.

"I have to tell you, that sounds like it would make one hell of T.V show but what does that story has to do with my birth parents and my eyes?" Naruto asked the old man once the story was concluded.

"Because everything I've just told you actually happened, it's all true, and you were actually born in that time period of the world." Pa told the blonde teen.

"Ok first question. If I was born into that time, why didn't I grow up there? And also if this was a long forgotten age in time, how come you know about it?" Naruto asked with a skeptical looking on his face, the only reason he didn't outright reject everything the old man was saying was just this morning when he was getting ready for school he watched as Thor fought the Hulk around Las Vegas on the news.

"The reason I'm aware of these events is because my ancestors were very meticulous when documenting the end of the shinobi era." Pa answered.

"Ok, I'll give you that." Naruto said. "But why wasn't I raised during that era if I was born back then?"

"Well we think it has something to do with what took place on the day of birth." Naruto's curiosity actually just reached a new height with that comment.

"What happened the day I was born?" Naruto asked.

"Two events occurred on the day you were brought into the world. The first, your father" Pa noted the annoyed look on Naruto's face when he said father. "Defeated a powerful demon called the Kyuubi no Kitsune by sealing it into you." stopping for a second Pa awaited for the teen's outburst, but one glance at the boy showed him he was still trying to hear the second event. "And the other is you and your parents disappearing from the world."

"How do you know?" Naruto simply asked.

"How do I know what?" Pa responded.

"How do you know I'm these people son, how do know that family didn't die during that demon's attack, how do you know I'm not just a mutant that you're confusing with someone else?"

"We know you are your father's son because of your looks, where I'm from there are images of your father and mother that has been kept pristine throughout the years because of the respect my clan still holds for him. We also know your parents didn't die during the demons attack because your father's name remained active on our summoning scroll until fifteen years later when his name finally faded signifying his death. And trust me I know of those eyes of yours, back in the shinobi era they were kind of a big deal, but in today's world you're just another teenager super powers." Pa looked at Naruto who wanted nothing more than to ask more questions.

"Okay, fine, let's just say I believe you. Can you please explain to me why is all of this stuff happing to me now, all of my life there has never been anything that has hinted I'm different from anybody else but the fact I never really got sick and my boo-boos didn't need a band-aid as long as some other kids."

"We haven't really figured that one out ourselves," Pa said rubbing his chin. "Has anything happened to you in the past fourthly-eight hours, because that was when we felt the surge of chakra coming from you."

The fieldtrip to Oscorp entered Naruto's mind. "Yeah, I got bit by a giant spider yesterday, but wouldn't it make more sense for my changes to be a bit more spider related?" Naruto asked

"I might have an idea of why your powers are starting to manifest." Pa said thinking back on what he read about demon containers. "You see Jinchuriki often."

"Wait, Jinchewken, what's that?"

"No, Jinchuriki it means power of human sacrifice."

"Whoa, human sacrifice!?" Naruto yelled interrupting the old man once more. "Why the hell were they sacrificing people!?"

"Jinchuriki doesn't mean their literally sacrificed," Pa explained. "They're called that because they were choosing to contain the demon."

"Ah, what my birth father did to me…" Naruto said with no emotion in his voice, he really had no idea of what to feel about that situation, he didn't know the man so he couldn't just judge him from this one act completely, despite the fact that it is kind of a big act.

"Well as I was saying before, Jinchuriki often are giving special abilities from the demon they contain, my guess would have to be the spider that bit you must have extremely venomous to humans so therefore the Kyuubi must have sent some chakra through you to heal the counteract the spider's venom. And so that must have led you to accidently awakening the **Rinnegan.**" Pa summarized.

"**Rinnegan,**" Naruto repeated. "Is that what my eyes are called?"

"That it is," Pa said. "Samsara eye, the most powerful Doujutsu of the shinobi era and it appears it's lives on through you."

"So according to you, not only do I have a demon sealed inside of me but I also have some super powerful eyes and the ability to fight like those ancient shinobi you were telling me about before, is that right?" Naruto said wanting to ensure he got everything right.

"Not the way I would've put it, but correct."

"So what now," The teen said. "What do I do with this knowledge?"

"It depends," Pa started. "What do you want to do with the knowledge?" Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face Pa continued. "If you so choose I can ensure you that you'll never have to think about the creature sealed in your gut, no longer will your **Rinnegan **activate nor will you have to worry about learning proper chakra control."

Naruto said nothing in response, choosing only to listen to old man go through his choices.

"Or me and my clan can offer you the proper training to use your abilities, you can once more show the world what I can shinobi can do when using their abilities for the greater good."

"How do you know I want use my powers to be selfish and hurt people because I can." Naruto asked the old man.

"Because your mother and father, and yes I'm referring to Richard and Mary Parker, raised you better than that. I know I could tell the moment I first laid my eyes on you. If I honestly thought you would use your gifts to hurt innocents I would've sealed them away without you even knowing."

As Naruto looked at the older man going through the pros and cons of learn about his powers his father's voice echoed in his head.

"_Someday Naruto, you'll have something to offer the world and when that day comes do not be afraid to share it."_

"I'll do it." Naruto's voice was steeled and he stood tall as he came to his decided he'd take the old man's offer to learn just what he was really capable of. "I'll learn this chakra stuff and use it to help whoever I can."

Hearing the resolve in the young man's voice, Pa couldn't help but smile at the choice. "But before you get your blood pumping tadpole it's a school night and what I have to teach is something you can figure out over in the next couple of hours."

Hearing that Naruto slouched a bit while rubbing the back of his head, for a second there he was all pumped up for training. "Oh, yeah well tomorrow is Friday. So should I bring anything?"

"No just be sure to meet me here and tell your guardians that you'll be gone till Monday."

"Uhhh, ok I'll see you tomorrow."

**-The next day-**

"Okay, I'm here let's do this." Naruto said dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black sweatpants. "Let's get me some chakra and stuff."

Smiling at the teen's enthusiasm, Pa walked over to Naruto and gave him a once over. "I will warn you now, during the course of your training you will hate me."

"Whatever, I'm ready, let's get to it!" Naruto said jogging in place.

"Alright." Pa placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder in suddenly a cloud of smoke envelope the two of them.

**-Mount Myoboku-**

Once the smoke cleared Naruto was treated to the sight of a beautiful land covered in lush green grass and other vegetation, small streams could be seen carrying crystal clear water in them.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked in awe, even when his parents brought him to Yellowstone Park never before has he seen such nature in such wonderful light.

"You can take in the sights later, tadpole for now you got meet the rest of my clan and we I have something for you to sign."

Pa's voice wasn't right for some reason it sounded deeper and as if it was coming from under him, turning around Naruto wanted to question the old man on the change in his voice, but much to his confusion he Pa wasn't behind him.

"Down here tadpole." Looking down Naruto saw a toad that standing upright and meeting his eyes with its own. "Oh, did I forget to tell you I'm a talking toad?"

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUU

**Done and done. First thing I have to say is that the chapters will get longer, I'm still just trying to set the mood of this story. Also I want before you guys comment about Minato's death and what happened with the shinobi world, hold your questions I will revel everything when the time comes. Also Naruto will be despite the fact that I will add Jutsu to this story, Naruto will not be as strong as he was on my other story, despite the fact that he's been trained by the toads. Remember Naruto is coming into his training with no prior knowledge on chakra so there is no way he'll be that strong.**

**About Sage mode, it'll be a long time before I'll even consider giving Naruto that. Oh and because so many people asked for Naruto to gain something from the spider bite I gave him spider-senses, but of course it won't be referred to as spider-senses.**

**The Kyuubi, that'll also be touched on later.**

**Any question, ask them.**

**Any comments leave them.**

**Any suggestions suggest them.**

**Just please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't, please believe me! **

**Chapter 3: Learning curve.**

It has been two months since Naruto expect Pa's offer to train him in the shinobi arts, and during that time, he has surpassed all of the old toad's expectations. Despite living for fifteen years and not knowing what chakra was, the blonde was able to call upon his after first day training, while Pa thought of him as a prodigy, Naruto accredited it to his understanding of science. When Pa explained to the teen that using his chakra would require him to imagine the chakra flow through his body, with that thought in mind Naruto compared his chakra system to the inner workings of a nuclear power plant and suddenly he found himself filled with a new sense of vitality.

Once Naruto was able to access his chakra at will, Pa introduced the young shinobi to his wife, Masako, who insisted he called her Ma, and she would be the one who would give Naruto training exercises to gain control over his reserves. While gaining access to his chakra was easy, getting control over it was another story. Because of the amount of chakra Naruto has, Ma and Pa thought that helping him gain control of it all would be more effective if they teach him the Kage Bunshinto accelerate progress. It was actually during the last couple of years before the end of the shinobi era, members of toad clan were sent out into the world in order to collect armory of Ninjutsu techniques should the ever find someone worthy to train.

After a day's worth of training Naruto was able master the Jutsu thus taking his training to a whole other level, and plus with his 'shinobi-senses' as they've been dubbed, Naruto is able to send clones back to New York without fear of them getting dispelled.

Currently there was a total of forty clones all split into two spate groups, with one group working on tree and water walking and the other working on a frog based fighting style, the original Naruto was trying to reverse engineer some of the Rinnegantechniques based on what info the toads could supply him with.

The first thing Naruto wanted to take a crack at was the Tendo (Deva Path), the ability to manipulate gravity was very (No pun intended) attractive to the blonde. But after a disastrous Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of The Omnipresent God)that uprooted a lot of trees, Naruto decided to wait until his control was bit better.

Ma and Pa both watched as their new summoner sat cross-legged while levitating three stones in hopes it'll give him better control with his gravity Ninjutsu. "It's amazing to think that only two months ago he thought he was a normal human, the tadpole's taking to his training like a fish to water."

"He really is something special," Ma said with a smile. "Naruto-chan, that's enough for today its dinner time!"

After hearing Ma call him for dinner the stones fell to ground as Naruto lost his concentration as he thought of Ma's meals, dinner time with the toads was were Naruto really regretted his decision to stay at Mount Myoboku. "You know I'd love to stay Ma, but I haven't seen Aunt May or Uncle Ben with my own eyes for about a week. So I think I should actually head back to Queens." Naruto said hoping his excuse would spare him a stomach full of bugs.

"Well isn't that a shame," Ma said in a disappointed tone, but it would be a second later before she perked back up. "But just wait one moment I have something for you as a reward for making it so far so fast."

Watching as his Wife leave for their hut, Pa gave Naruto a knowing smile. "Wait till you see what Ma's got for you, trust me you'll love it."

'_I just hope it isn't doggy bag of bug soup.'_Naruto thought as he sent a mental command to his clones to dispel. Shaking his head as the surge of memories hit him full force, the blonde watched as Ma hopped towards him with a scroll in hand.

"Here ya are Naruto-chan," Ma said as she handed him the scroll. "Unroll it and place your hand in the middle while sending a bit of chakra into it."

Following Ma's instructions, Naruto placed the scroll on the ground and pumped some chakra into it, after fanning the smoke away with his hand, the blonde saw Ma's gift.

The first thing he noticed was a dark red hooded cloak that held black flame designs going along the bottom, sitting on top of the cloak was white mask seemed to fashioned like a fox's face. Underneath the cloak was also a full black bodysuit that ended at the neckline and to complete the last piece of the outfit was a small equipment pouch.

"This is awesome." Naruto said in an amazed voice as he picked up the outfit.

"Glade you like, Naruto-chan," It was obvious by her tone Ma was indeed proud of work. "It took me a while to figure out how exactly what I wanted to be your symbol, but once I thought of your burden I thought this would be the best way for you to acknowledge what you hold."

"So I'm going to be the fox." Naruto said while looking at the mask.

"Not exactly," Ma said getting Naruto to look at her with a confused look.

"You'll be Kitsune."

"Kitsune…" Naruto repeated. "I like that." He said with a foxy grin.

"That's my wife!" Pa said with pride in his voice. "Anyway, tadpole let's get you back home." Once Naruto put his new gear away, he walked over to the elder toad and waved Ma goodbye as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-New York, Queens-

After saying parting ways with Pa, Naruto used his new found physical abilities to make his way home using the rooftops, once he was a couple of blocks away from home, Naruto walked the rest of the way.

"Well if it isn't the elusive Naruto Parker," Ben said as he saw his nephew walking up. "You've been real hard to pin down, young man."

"Sorry Uncle Ben," Naruto said with a sheepish grin. "I've just been kinda busy lately. But I promise I'll try t make more time for you and Aunt May."

Ben just waved off the teen's concerns. "Bah, you're a teenager Naruto, this is the point in your life were your suposed rebel and me and your aunt worrier about if you and MJ aren't being safe."

Naruto brought both his up to his face. "Uncle Ben…" How was it possible to feel so embarrassed with no else there?

"You know Naruto; if I knew you all throughout your life I would've found it hard to believe that you're not biologically you mom and dad's son. Because like them, Naruto, I know you will try and change this world for the better." Both Ben and Naruto looked up at the starless sky. "Responsibility Naruto, remember with great powers comes great comes great responsibility." Having said his piece, Uncle Ben went back inside their home to leave his nephew to ponder on his words.

Reaching into his backpack, Naruto pulled out the scroll that held his new costume. "Great powers, huh?"

"Naruto, oh thank god I found you!" Looking over to the next house, Naruto saw MJ and Liz walking towards him both dressed for a party.

"Oh, hey MJ and Liz, what's up?"

"You wanna go with us to a party at Kenny's house?" MJ asked.

"I gotta tell ya Mary, you're already not making this sound attractive…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Please Naruto," Liz begged adding in her puppy dog eyes to greaten the effect. "We need some cute guy to hang onto just in case some gross boys ask us to dance."

"Ah, boy repellent, this does sound fun," The whiskered blonde said with a monotone voice. "Let me go ask Uncle Ben." Placing his scroll back into his backpack, Naruto walked into the house to see Uncle Ben and Aunt May watching T.V together in the living room.

"We already heard everything," Aunt May said as she saw Naruto. "Usually we'd say no but those girls need a strapping young lad such as yourself, so go ahead."

"Thanks Aunt May, Uncle Ben." Naruto said running out the front door, once outside Naruto realized he was dressed only in a tank top and black sweats. "Aww, I forgot I was…working out earlier. I gotta go change."

"Stop right there," Liz said making her fellow blonde pause in mid-step. "You're starting to feel out nicely, Naruto," Liz was unaware of the evil eye MJ was currently sending her way. "Keep on what you're wearing, that'll defiantly keep the pigs away."

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto joined the two girls for the walk to Kenny's house.

-A couple of hours later at the Osborn's residence, Harry's bedroom-

"HARRY!"

Jolt from his sleep at the sound of his mother's yell, Harry quickly jumped out of his bed in ran down the hall with intent to say his mother. "MOM!" He yelled out desperate to get a response. "MOM!" And just like before he didn't hear her answer.

As he continued down the hall Harry could fell a change in the air, it was getting hot and hotter as he stayed on his path. Eventually he made it to another section of their mansion and saw a sight that would haunt him forever. Sticking up from a sea of flames was his mother's arm, which was slowly turning a charred black. "MOM!" The Osborn heir screamed and agony of seeing his mother dead. As Harry continued to look at his mother he saw a figure on the other end of the fire, while he couldn't get a good look at it due to the tattered cloak it wore, he could tell that it stood way taller than any human.

Glowing yellow eyes locked onto Harry as the creature formed a fireball in its right hand. "Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" It growled right before launching the flame at Harry.

Seeing the ball of fire coming flying towards him, Harry leapt out of the way and ran for the nearest exit not even daring to look back. "Help! Help!" He yelled hoping someone would hear cries, giving his burned home one more glance Harry saw the cloak figure jumping away off into a random direction.

-With Naruto-

"That party was so lame," Liz declared as they left Kenny's house. "And Naruto didn't help either."

"Liz, I had to snatch at least four beers out of your hands in the first ten minutes." Naruto said. "And plus I'm sure a lot of those guys weren't in high school."

"I can't believe I even let you talk me into going, Liz," Mary Jane added. "I think I might have caught something just by standing in the vicinity of those creeps."

As the three made their way through Queens the bright flashing lights of ambulances and police cars caught their attention. "Isn't that in the direction of your houses?" Liz asked Naruto and MJ.

As made it closer to all the sirens, MJ and Liz's eyes both turned to Naruto as they all noticed all the commotion was coming from Naruto's home.

Running forward without even saying a word, Naruto ran passed the police tape and into his home just to see Aunt May talking to a detective with tears in her eyes. "Aunt May what happened?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Aunt May ran towards Naruto and brought him into a hug. "He killed Ben, Naruto! He killed him!"

Naruto had to do his best to suppress his Rinneganfrom activating due to the bad news, as Naruto returned her hug he could overhear a cop off to the side discussing the location of the perp on his radio. Steeling himself, Naruto escaped Aunt May's hug and ran out the front forcing himself to ignore Aunt May's calls.

"It's okay, ma'am. Kids take this hardest; he just got to find a way to let it out."

"Thank you, Captain Stacy."

-With Naruto-

With his mask placed on his face, Naruto pulled the hood up while jumping from rooftop to rooftop with intent to find his uncle's killer. Using the info he got off the cop at his house, the masked hero was able to quickly find more police officers surrounding an abandon building.

Narrowing his purple eyes underneath his mask, Kitsune jumped onto the roof of the building and jumped through a hole in the roof. Once inside each of his steps made no noise as he searched for his target, after a couple seconds later the murder revealed himself as he told the cops he wasn't going down alone.

"No," The cloaked hero said surprising the man. "I won't let you take anymore lives."

Without warning the killer turned and opened fire upon the masked man, but it didn't really matter as each bullet was dodged as Naruto swayed out of the way. "Stay aw-AHHHH!"

The only thing the cops heard outside of the window was gunshots and their perpetrator's yells of agony and suddenly the man was thrown out of the window with rope keeping him from splattering against the ground.

Arriving on the scene just in time to see the man tossed out of the window was Captain Stacy, who also saw a cloaked figure jumping from the building.

After putting a fair distance between himself and the cops, Naruto sat stood on the edge of a building with his mask in hand. "I should've stayed home, I could've stopped him, and it would've been easy." Off in the distance Naruto saw a large amount of smoke raising into the air, placing his mask back on his face the teen jumped in the direction of the fire. "I will make use of my powers Uncle Ben."

-A couple of hours later-

With his costume put away, the New York's newest hero walked home after spending the last couple of hours stopping any form of crime he could find. Looking up, Naruto saw Mary Jane sitting on the steps of his home.

"Naruto…" MJ said as she watched her blonde friend walk towards her with slumped shoulders.

"How's Aunt May." Naruto asked.

"She's at our house, she told me to stay here to wait on you."

"That's….that's…." Naruto couldn't take it anymore and tears started to trail down his whiskered cheeks.

Seeing her friend in such distress, MJ wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest.

-Three days later-

"Sorry Kong, I'm just not a basketball type." Naruto said to Kenny as he and a couple of guys from the basketball team followed Naruto through the halls of their school.

"Naruto don't be like that man, we need a fresh guy, Flash has been bricking bad lately." Kenny said trying to convince the spiky haired blonde. "We've seen you during P.E man, you got the stuff."

"Dude!" Flash exclaimed. "I told you guys I hit my head hard earlier that day!"

"Plus I have other stuff I need to do after school." Naruto said.

"What do you do after school, Naruto?" MJ asked. "You've been disappearing a lot on us lately."

Before Naruto could answer her question, Liz pointed at someone down hall. "Look guys its Harry!"

And just as Liz said a solemn looking Harry was walking towards them. "Harry where have you been man," Naruto said being the first to reach him. "I left dozens of messages on your phone trying to get in touch with you."

"Why?"

Everyone gave Harry a confused look.

"Harry we're so sorry about what happened to your parents." MJ added.

"Are you?"

Naruto was getting pretty ticked off with how Harry was questioning his friends concerns but before he could say anything he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck.

"What the hell?

BOOOOOOOOOM!

A loud explosion rung out through the halls with enough force to knock students on to floor, as people started to get back on their feet the sprinkler system came on trying to stop the spreading fire. Teachers flooded into the halls doing what they could to get their students out of the school while leaving themselves.

Now out in the parking lot, Harry looked at the school with a terrified look on his face. "He's here! He's coming for me!" He yelled getting MJ's attention.

"Who are you talking about!?" MJ inquired.

Before Harry could answer a blur of back and red came flying over their heads and jumped into one of the school's windows.

As Kitsune made it into the school he ignored the feeling of water from the sprinkler and walked through the halls trying to find any students who might have been left behind. "Can anyone hear me?!" He yelled waving away some of the smoke that drifted in his direction, as Naruto continued to look for any signs of life a hulking figure came into his view.

Whatever it was, its skin was a greenish tint a stood what had to be seven foot tall and was dressed in tattered clothes. Its eyes glowed a bright yellow and smoke could be seen emerging from its palms.

"You know for a second there I thought you were the Hulk," Kitsune said while slowly slipping into his toad-style fighting stance. "If you were I was going to retire right here and now."

"ARRRRAHH!" The goblin looking creature suddenly hurled a ball of fire at new hero.

Ducking under the fire, Naruto began to start running through some seals with intent to us some Ninjutsu, but before he could complete half of the hand signs, he jumped out of the way of three more fireballs. "I really got to get faster with that…" The young shinobi said making a note to himself to increases his speed with hand seals.

After dodging the fire, Naruto rushed the monster ready to put his Taijutsu to the test. When Naruto first got in arms length of the monster he jumped onto a nearby wall to avoid a swipe from its massive clawed hand, kicking off the wall Naruto was able to use his momentum to deliver a chakra enhanced kick cross the monsters face sending it crashing into wall.

"Grrrrr!" The goblin growled as it pulled itself from the dented lockers, regaining its bearings it charged the cloak-wearing hero. As it tried to get a clean hit of the annoying brat all of its attacks were easily dodged, getting tired of the chase large amounts of flames started to gather in its massive hands.

Seeing what it was attempting, Kitsune stopped his jumping in quickly ran through his defensive NInjutsu arsenal, bring his hands together Naruto flashed through the signs as quickly as he could. "I really need to work on my speed! Suiton: Teppodama (Water release: Gunshot)!"Spitting out a giant ball of water, the young hero able to prevent himself from being burned alive.

While Naruto was able to stop the fire from hitting him full force steam filled the hallway. "Okay, where are you?" Kitsune said lowly and lo and behold, the green creature answered his question by lunging at Naruto.

Because of its angle and the fact their fighting in a narrow hall there wasn't many moves the hero could make and because of his inexperience with real battles like this, the fact that he could've substituted himself with something occurred to him the moment became wrapped in the creature's massive arms.

"PRRRRRRR!" The goblin growled before launching its self along with the captured hero through the roof of Midtown High. Students and teachers watched as the monster, in one single leap went from the school to the football field slamming the masked hero hard on the ground while still maintain its grip.

Jumping into the sky once more the creature increased the pressure it was applying to Kitsune as if it was trying to suffocate him. "PPPPPRRRKKKK…" Ringed eyes widen behind the fox mask as really got a chance to listen to its growls. "PPPPKKKKEERR!"

Whatever or whoever this thing is it sounds like it's trying to say Parker. "Okay, you hulk-reject let me just tell you why taking me up here was a mistake on your part! Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!"The only reason Naruto was comfortable using that technique was because their high altitude meant less damage to the surrounding area.

The invisible force did its job, the creature was sent flying back towards the earth and Naruto formed a single seal for a Jutsu he was getting quite found of. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clones)!"Ten cloak-wearing teens came into existence and started descending on their recovering opponent.

Emerging from a crater in the middle of street, the green monster started to launch fireballs at the incoming clones, it managed to take out four but the rest were able to get some good hits before dispelling themselves. "PKKKEERRRR!" Jumping out of the way it was able to avoid a devastating blow from the original hero.

While Naruto's mask showed a fox's face underneath was a face etched in pain. _'OH god I hit that ground full force!_Before Naruto could properly recover he felt a tingle on the back of his neck right before a green hand grabbed his wrist. "I'm old enough to cross the street on my owwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn!" The super teen was sent flying away when the goblin-like creature tossed him.

Adjusting himself mid-air, Naruto was able to bounce harmlessly off the wall of a building to return the fight, as Naruto searched for the goblin he was surprised to see the green creature heading for the Queensboro Bridge. "Is it trying to run away?" As Naruto jumped after the monster he felt a strong gust wind, looking over his shoulder the blonde noticed that he and the jolly green man finally attracted the attention of the local police.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A police officer said over the helicopter's megaphone as he trained a rifle on the back of the masked man's red and black cloak.

While getting shot at didn't sound very attractive, Naruto knew he couldn't let the green beast get away, so much to the police annoyance he ignored them and kept on his path. "Sorry boys I gotta job to do, your job!"

After a few more chakra enhanced jumps, Kitsune was able to catch up to the goblin on top of one the bridge's support beams. "And we were just getting to know each other!" Naruto said as he wrapped his forearms around the creature's muscular neck. "Man I wish I knew a good Raiton Jutsu!" As the teen did his best to stay attached to the creature he once more felt the strong gust coming from the propellers of a chopper. "Aw come on."

"PPPPAARKKKERRRRR!" Smoke started to arise from the creature's skin as it was preparing to release a massive amount of flames.

At first Naruto was unaware what the goblin was planning since his bodysuit was made to withstand harsh environmental changes, it was only when the smell of smoke reached his nose the hero jumped off the creature.

"THAT IS IT I AM OPENING FIRE!" Once the warning was giving bullets started to rain down on the two super-beings, while Kitsune jumped off the edge of the bridge and used chakra to ensure he didn't go plummeting into the water, the green creature wasn't so lucky.

The bullets ripped into green flesh and managed to force the creature over the ledge causing him to fall into the water bellow.

"Damn." Naruto cursed, a death during his first fight against another super powered person was not a good start to his career, looking up he noted that the rifles were now trained on him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone)!"Twenty clones popped into existence confusing the rifleman. "Scatter!" The original yelled as he and the clones went into different directions.

-A couple of minutes later-

After tricking the police copter, Naruto made his way back to the school and removed his costume. "MJ," He yelled getting the redheads attention. "I was looking everywhere for!"

"Oh thank God!" Mary Jane said throwing herself on to him for a hug. "I thought you got caught in the explosion!"

"And give those idiots a chance at this year's science fair?" Naruto said returning her hug. "No way."

Done and done. How'd you guys like Naruto's introduction as Kitsune? As you can see Naruto is still getting used to his powers and lacks experience, but don't dory eventually he'll be able to trade blows with the big boys of marvel. Also I have a big change I'm going to make to this story. For those who understand the differences between normal marvel and ultimate marvel you'll notice the change.

It has come to my attention that a great number of my readers don't know the difference from earth 616 to 61610, but fret now I'm just going to combine the two to the best of my abilities. That way when someone brings up a point I don't have to say that it only occurs in a certain universe.

So because of this change I'm asking for one of my readers who have a great understanding of the marvel universe message me so we can discuss what would be appropriate changes.

Any question, ask them.

Any comments leave them.

Any suggestions suggest them.

Just please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a re-uploaded chapter. Read and Review. Enjoy! **

Naruto let loose a silent curse as he was forced to dodge yet another wild swing of the electrified whip that was sent his way by the appropriately named Whiplash. It was just five minutes ago during Naruto's patrol through Manhattan, when he saw some guy making a scene outside of Stark Towers wearing what looked like a rejected Ironman suit and yelling about he would get his revenge on Tony Stark. At first Naruto was content to let the cops handle the normal crazies but then the guy suddenly produced two long cables that were illuminated by the massive amount of electricity that was running through them and also given the fact that New Yorker seemed to have no sense of self preservation, Kitsune was quick to hop into action.

"Look man, Ironman never really responded back to any of my fan mail either, but I moved on and found a better hero in Jarvis." Kitsune joked as he avoided another lash. "Or do you have another beef? Is it that you thought of a high tech suit of armor first and then saw Tony Stark flying around? Because let me tell you I feel the same way about the classic line 'She got a big booty so I call her big booty', damn you Two Chaniz!"

Not in the least bit amused about Kitsune's jokes, Whiplash begins to send a flurry of lashes at the hero in hopes that he could overwhelm the annoying little rat. "Stand still you fool!"

Quickly putting some distance in between him and the maniac, Naruto figured it was time to end this before a pedestrian gets hurt. "As fun as that sounds I'm going to have to go with option two. Kuchiyose (Summing)!"A could of smoked instantly flooded the streets of Manhattan making all the onlookers who were recording the fight frown at the lost of their visibility, but their disappointment didn't last long as the smoke cleared to reveal, Kitsune standing on the back of a giant ripple eyed chameleon. Well that main body looked like a chameleon; the tail was actually a snake.

Many spectators looked at the creature in fear for the strangest reason didn't turn to run, no instead most tried to get a nice wide angle shot while saying how much people were going to freak on Instagram. New York City, a giant dangerous looking animal appears out of nowhere and the gathered crowd only wants to get a nice picture of it.

Seeing the massive creature in front of him, Whiplash decided that a strategic retreat would probably be the answer to this situation in so he turned to run, but the Russian super villain wouldn't make it ten feet before he felt something big hit him in the back in drag him in the opposite direction of his escape route. "Bozhe Moy (Oh my God)!" Whiplash yelled as what he assumed to be the giant chameleon's tongue pulled him backwards, the only thought going through his head at the moment was he was defiantly going to be eaten, but much to Anton Vanko surprise and relief, instead of ending up in the lizard's mouth he found himself sent into the air.

"Night night!" Kitsune yelled as he jumped of his summing's back to meet Whiplash mid-air. "Shishi Rendan (Lions barrage)!"It seemed Naruto's previous thoughts of the suite being flimsy was true since the first kick ripped right through the poorly imitated Ironman chest plat, the attack ended with Kitsune standing over Whiplash in the middle of the street while the giant chameleon disappears in a puff of smoke. "Ok that was easy," As Naruto looked down at the unconscious man he heard down sound of cheering.

It's been three months since Naruto debuted publicly as Kitsune and the City of New York seemed quick to take him, well all but the Daily Bugle, for some reason that newspaper company seemed to portray Kitsune as a criminal despite the stories of heroism their rivals print about the young hero. Naruto's popularity wasn't the only thing that grew as the months flew by but his skills, putting his clones to work, his ninjuts and taijutsu has grown improved and his ability to use his Rinnegan.

Offering the crowd a bow, Kitsune was prepared to take off but was stopped by a metallic sounding voice. "Nice job there."Turning around, Kitsune's ringed eyes widen at the sight of Tony Stark clad in his Ironman suit hovering just a few feet above the ground. "While I would've finished it faster to ensure no one was hurt you still did a nice job in taking this guy down."

Naruto couldn't find his voice as he looked at Ultimates member, star struck would be the appropriate description for the teen hero as he stared at the red and gold suit of armory. Before Naruto found himself bouncing around New York he was an avid follower of Ironman because Tony Stark was proof just how far someone could go with a great mind and great intentions, he reminded Naruto of his dad.

Killing the power to his thrusters, Tony landed in the middle of the street and walked towards the cloak-wearing hero and offered him a handshake. "Tony Stark or Ironman, either or is fine."

Finally finding his voice, Naruto brought his shook Ironman's large gauntlet like hand. "Hi I'm fox-I mean I'm Kit-I mean I'm Kitsune. Yeah, I'm Kitsune." He said getting a hold of himself. _'Come on Parker don't make yourself look like a total tool in front of Tony Stark.'_

Chuckling to himself, Tony pointed to the building behind him. "How about a drink, my place isn't that far from here," Stark Towers was actually just a couple of yards away. "My treat."

"I don't really drink."

Activating his thrusters, Tony took back to the skies. "That's ok I got Sunny Delight."And with that Ironman shot up towards the top of Stark tower.

Not really seeing a reason to decline the invite, Kitsune jumped over the crowd of civilians and landed vertically on the building and began running up the wall surprising everyone with another one of his abilities.

Upon reaching the top of the skyscraper, Naruto was greeted by the sight of Tony Stark inside of his penthouse preparing a drink. "Took you long enough Fox-guy," Tony said as soon as he caught a glance of Kitsune's cloak blowing in the wind. "You said you didn't drink right? So what I can a get you?"

Walking towards the Penthouse, Naruto gave the billionaire a curious look underneath his mask. "I'm good." While Naruto wanted nothing more than to launch into some questions he kept his cool while talking to his personal hero.

"Nothing for you and a cocktail me…" The Ultimates member said mixing his drink. "So…" Tony began as he reached for the olives. "Why do you do it?" Before Kitsune even had a chance to speak, Tony spoke up once more. "Guilt for me, I got a face full of just what type of pain I brought onto other people and now I'm trying to my best to make this world a better place in memory of the woman I loved and my father."

Giving the tech genius a nod, Naruto understood what Tony was referring to, why he was a hero. "With great powers comes great responsibility," The teen hero answered.

After taking a sip of his cocktail, Tony gave the masked hero an apprising look, for him that was a good answer, really good answer. "With great powers comes great responsibility…" He repeated with a thoughtful look on his face. "So, what exactly are your powers and how'd you get them?"

"Sorry that's a secret." Naruto said, while he didn't really want to play cloak and daggers with invisible Ironman his ninja training did say he had to have some air of mystery around him.

Tony only gave the boy a quick understanding nod. "I don't blame you for that but I do need some type of info before I make my offer."

"Offer?" Naruto repeated with a questioning tone in his voice. "What do you mean offer?"

"I want you to work for me." Tony said imaging the surprise look on the masked teen's face.

"Work for you? What do you mean work for you?" The modern day ninja asked.

"You know you've been on S.H.E.I.L.D.S radar ever since your fight at that school, the only reason we haven't actively hunted for you is because the most you've been doing is stopping purse snatchers and car thieves." Tony informed Kitsune. "You see what I want you to do is continue doing good but only on a bigger scale."

"Bigger scale," Naruto repeated while looking at the hardwood bar top. "What do you mean bigger scale?"

After putting the finishing touches on his drink, Tony took a quick sip before elaborating more. "Ever heard the name Wilson Fisk?"

"Wilson Fisk…." Naruto said quietly to himself finding the name familiar; it was about three seconds before the image of a tall and fat man popped into his head and Naruto snapped his gloved fingers in realization. "Wilson Fisk president of Fisk industries, super fat and super rich, yeah I heard of him. It seems like every time his name comes up he's either giving money to charity or taking over a rival business."

"Well have you heard about Fisk's other activities?" Tony asked.

Kitsune shook his head negative. "Yeah, I got no idea what you're talking about."

"So you don't he also goes by the Kingpin of crime?"

"Okay, the name itself answers my question but I'm going to ask any way. Why does he go by that?" The hooded hero asked.

"Because he's connected to majority of all crime that happens in New York," Tony stated. "Kind of farfetched I know but this guy gets a piece out of every criminals take from bank robberies to home invasions, Fisk gets to stick his fat fingers in the money every single time."

'_Home invasion.'_That was what happened to Uncle Ben and Aunt May. _'From what I'm hearing this guy could br indirectly responsible!'_Naruto clenched his hands as he listened to Tony go expose the highly respected businessman. "So if you know all of this how come you or the Ultimates haven't dealt with this guy? I mean you work for S.H.E.I.L.D, can't you guys just go arrest him?"

After downing another cocktail, Tony answered Kitsune's question. "Did you know last week me and my team were fighting aliens in Moscow?" A shake of the head told Tony no. "To be honest this is small potatoes to earth's mightiest heroes but just around the corner of a beginner."

Naruto didn't know whether or not to be insult. "So basically you want to me to handle the small stuff while you go save the world?" Kitsune summarized.

Tony shook his head hearing how Kitsune put his proposal. "No, I want you to do what you were doing and pay you for it, but I am going to need some info about you and your powers."

Naruto gritted his teeth behind his mask as he thought over Tony's offer, it wasn't bad, continue doing his hero thing while getting paid, but giving up his secrets was important. Could he really trust Tony Stark, the guy has helped saved the world but he is employed by S.H.E.I.L.D, and Naruto really doesn't want some S.H.E.I.L.D agents knocking on his front door and scaring the hell out of Aunt May.

Sensing the hero's distress, Tony made to sweeten the deal. "Look working for me will ensure Nick Fury stays of your back." Naruto raised his head towards Tony. "Eventually you were going to get caught in Fury's iron sights. So with this arrangement I'll basically be your handler and this way Fury won't feel the need to go after you, and I won't necessarily have to reveal who you are unless you start causing trouble."

Thinking over the deal, Naruto found himself hard press to decline, so he decided to take it. Removing his mask and hood, Naruto exposed his identity to the super hero billionaire. "My name is Naruto Parker I'm fourteen and my powers are elemental manipulation." While he was ready to give up some secrets, he didn't want to give a full break down on his powers.

For a full ten seconds, Tony stared at the teen's strange eyes and whisker marks. "So, what are you a mutant?" He asked since he had some experience meeting some of Xavier's students.

"No, I'm not a mutant but I was born with powers." Naruto said keeping it a bit vague.

"You said your powers were elemental manipulation, but what was the deal with the big chameleon?" Tony asked thing back to fight he watched form the skies.

"I have a connection to unusual animals and I can summon them to fight beside me." Naruto said, without further elaboration.

Tony could easily here the teen's hesitation and decided to back off for now, and he was aware of some of the kid's other powers thanks to S.H.E.I.L.D's surveillance. "You know when I first saw you fighting Whiplash in the streets I guessed that you had to be a kid," A golden eyebrow twitched a bit. "And that's a good thing I always wanted an apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Naruto repeated. "I thought this was about me fighting crime for a paycheck."

"You do have parents don't you?" Tony asked only to see Naruto nod. "You're going to need reason as to why you're bringing home money, so your cover will be being my apprentice. You are smart enough for that cover right? Because I don't think your mom and dad will fall for it if you're a D average student."

"Aunt actually, and I'll have you know I'm a straight A student and it's totally believable that I'm working for someone like Tony Stark." Naruto said slightly offended.

"Okay, good we should get started on the little things," Tony said before pressing a button underneath his bar's hardwood top. "Jarvis call Fury and tell him I'll be meeting him at the Triskelion in about ten minutes."

"Yes Mr. Stark." A voice said seemly from nowhere.

"But before then let me get you some more info on Fisk, Kitsune."

-Thirty Minutes later-

"I don't like." Steve Rogers aka Captain America said after hearing Tony's proposal of taking a masked vigilante and making putting him under the protection of S.H.E.I.L.D's protection. "You're theoretically giving this guy a green light to act reckless."

"No I'm giving him my approval to keep doing what he's doing, New York needs a hero and Kitsune's just it." Tony countered.

"New York doesn't need some green guy coming in fighting super villains and destroying half the city and what if this guy doesn't want to follow your orders and go rouge? Will you stop him?" Steve couldn't grasp why a smart guy like Tony would even consider employing some random guy to take out criminals, that's what the Ultimates are for.

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to explain just why having Kitsune on the payroll was a good idea, Fury already made it clear Kitsune's was Tony responsibility and if he goes rouge it will be the Ultimates responsibility to take the cloak hero down.

"Let me ask you something Steve." Tony said crossing his arms. "While you where overseas fighting Nazis and aliens and Nazi-aliens where you ever recalled to America to fight muggers and bootleggers?"

Captain America just stared at Tony without even responding.

"Just what I thought." Tony said making his point. "The guys who mug hardworking people don't fear Captain America or Ironman; guys like Wilson Fisk don't fear your shield or my repulser rays because they know we're dealing with other stuff. Kitsune is going to watch over the city while we can't."

Steve just got up from his seat and began to leave out of the meeting room, but not before giving Tony a stern look. "This will go wrong."

-With Naruto-

After Naruto's conversation with Tony Stark he decided to head home for the night, once he reached home, Naruto told Aunt May how in a random meeting with Tony Stark he was able to impressed the man so much he actually landed himself a job under the billionaire. After receiving a congratulatory hug, he wished his Aunt a goodnight as she headed out to spend some time with her friends.

Making his way to his room, Naruto didn't feel the need to close his door as he jumped to the middle of his bed and positioned himself in a meditative pose. Activating his Rinnegan, the young hero began to tap into his Deva path and began decreasing the gravity in his room to allow small items to rise into the air. After his fight with that Green Goblin thing, Naruto felt that he needed to get to a point where it he can access his gravity powers without fear of causing collateral damage.

It was ten minutes into his training when Naruto heard a gasp, looking over his shoulder; Naruto was surprised to see Mary Jane staring at him with wide eyes. A crashing noise filled the room, as Naruto's concentration was broken and the gravity in his room returned to normal.

"Naruto…your eyes…" MJ said pointing at her friend with a shaking finger.

Naruto's first thought was to deactivate the Doujutsu but decided against it, looks like he was going to have this talk again.

It took Naruto at least five minutes to calm the manic girl, once MJ got a hold of herself she allowed Naruto tell her an abridged story of what was going in his life. At first, she was very skeptical of him actually being the new hero that was taking over all types of media, but after a quick display, Naruto was able to erase her doubts.

"OMG my best friend is a super hero!" MJ said jumping on Naruto's bed excitedly. "I saw pictures of you on Instagram talking to Ironman! Oh my god, are you going to join the Ultimates, you're totally going to be hanging out with Captain America!"

Naruto gave the girl a quick grin. "Actually I'm not going to join the Ultimates but I do work for Ironman." He corrected her.

MJ looked at Naruto curiously. "What do you mean work for Ironman?"

"Basically he's going to pay me to keep doing what I'm doing." Naruto summarized for her.

"So the you'll be a awesome hero and be getting paid by one of the riches guys in the world." MJ asked only to receive a grin. "You are so taking me somewhere fancy."

"Heh, it's a date." Naruto responded.

The smile on MJ's face became a bit more docile as she avoided Naruto's ringed eyes. "When you say date do you mean like a…real date?" She asked in hesitant quiet voice.

Seeing her reaction, Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, we can call it that…"

The two sat in silence for a good while before Naruto made the first moved a planted a quick peck on MJ's lips. "Uhhh I hope I read the mood right." Naruto said hoping that he didn't piss Mary off.

Instead of a verbal response, Mary Jane launched herself at Naruto focusing on his lips.

-The Next Day-

Kitsune's cloak blew in the breeze as he sat in a crouched position on the edge of a building adjacent from Wilson Fisk's Towers, currently he had his mask pulled to the side exposing his full face, he was on the top of a skyscraper there was no chances of him running into someone so way up. Thanks to his advanced vision, Naruto was easily able to peer into through the windows from across the distance in order to see Fisk was throwing a lavish party.

Placing his mask back on, Kitsune stood upward and began channeling chakra into his legs. "I hope they have cake." The vulpine hero said before jumping in the direction of Fisk's building. Without a sound, Naruto landed on the rooftop's helipad and quickly made his way to the nearest door, of course it was locked but thanks to a neat chakra trick he created the lock proved to be no problem.

Creeping through the halls of the tower with ninja-like stealth, it wasn't long before Naruto was able to locate Fisk's personal office. "Tch, given that guy's size, I'm surprised he doesn't have a personal Burger King built in here…" The shinobi muttered as he walked towards the man's desk in hopes he could find something incriminating.

Upon reaching the desk, Naruto immediately grabbed the laptop that was placed on the face of the desk and popped it open only to come in contact with the words 'Please input password'. "Well should've expected that…Hmm, what should I try; cake, ice cream, Kentucky Fried Chicken?" Before Naruto could try any words he suddenly felt a familiar tingle on the back of his neck. Quickly turning around, Naruto's eyes widen underneath his mask at the sight of Wilson Fisk bearing down on him. "Whoa, you're even bigger in person…" Naruto said in awe at the extremely tall and wide man.

Without exchanging a single word, Fisk brought down a single hand with intention to crush the intruder.

With the grace of a trained ninja, Kitsune easily dodged Fisk attack; however, Fisk desk wasn't so luck as it was crushed underneath the man's strength. "Boy, I hope that wasn't rented otherwise it'll be hell on your credit rating." The ninja joked before deliver a punch to Fisk's stomach. _'Holy crap! That felt like punching a freaking brick wall!'_ Naruto couldn't help but be surprised at what he assumed to be nothing but flab actually turns out to be muscles.

"Who sent you?" Fisk growled.

"Uh, Swiper The Fox…" Kitsune joked.

The Kingpin was not amused. "Elektra get in here and deal with this pest!"

And on that cue Fisk's office doors flew opened and in walked a small group of men; two were dressed in tuxedos given that they just came from Fisk's party but the last one was dressed in a black bodysuit that exposed a bit of his chest thanks to a thunderbolt image. "I told you boss, my name is Electro." The bald criminal said.

"I don't care just power up and take care of him."

'_Power up?' _Naruto wondered as he focused on the newest player.

"Heh, this is gonna be fun!" In a bright flash of light, sparks of electricity began flying off of Electro's exposed head and hands. Aiming on the cloaked hero, the electric user sent a speed blot at the hero.

Quickly jumping to side, Naruto couldn't help but thank the fact that Wilson Fisk's office was large enough to allow him to move around with ease. "So your powers deal with electricity, huh? The masked hero said before dodging anther blast. "You must save a lot on you electric bill."

"Ha, never heard that before, you're real original!" Electro said as he sent a flurry of bolts towards the hero.

The moment there was a break in Electro's attack; Kitsune was quick to take advantage by rushing forward. "Thanks, I write my own material." Faster than Electro could react, Kitsune hit him with a vicious roundhouse kick that sent in sailing across the room. "Oh, that's gotta hurt!"

"Kill the sonvabitch!" Reaching into their tuxedo jackets, the two men quickly withdrew their pistols and took aim at the hero.

Immediately Naruto took note of the newest threats while also paying attention to Electro who was slowly recovering. "Yeah, I'm good with how today went." Quickly reaching into his equipment pouch, the ninja extracted a couple of smoke bombs and threw them against the floor. Now under the cover of a cloud of smoke, Naruto wasted no time in making a beeline for Fisk's laptop.

"The computer! Don't let him take the computer!" Naruto heard Fisk say as he jumped out of the window. Glancing back, Naruto's eyes widen at the sight of Electro standing in the window with one of his arms aimed towards him.

"Zap!" Electro yelled as he sent a bolt towards the hero.

'_Damn it,' _Naruto inwardly cursed. He was still a long way from using his gravity manipulation to maneuver in mid-air. Gritting his teeth, he took the blast full blow but much to his surprise the attack was more annoying then painful. "That attack sucked ass!" The blonde yelled as feet touchdown on a nearby rooftop.

From his office window, Wilson Fisk watched as Kitsune slowly faded from view. "Did you take care of it?" He asked Electro.

Still holding his ribcage, Electro sent a grin towards his employer. "Yeah, that guy didn't get anything and the next time he shows his face I'll fry him."

"Make sure you do…"

**-Line break-**

"I am so wearing this on our date." Mary Jane said to herself as she modeled Naruto's Kitsune cloak in his mirror.

Still dressed in his black bodysuit, Naruto fought urge to roll his eyes at MJ's love for his cloak, and it wasn't just his cloak the redhead seemed to like everything that had to do with him being a hero. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure if you wear that it'll mark the end of my secret identity." The blonde deadpanned. "Now can you get over here and help me find something to put that fat lard in jail."

Puffing out her cheeks, MJ walked over and sat next to Naruto. "Okay, let's get this over with.

"Alright, when I first got my hands on this thing I couldn't anything because of its password protected but this time I have a secret weapon." With a grin, Naruto showed MJ his special USB. "Heh, with this I can hack right in with no problem."

"And there's that big brain of yours at work." MJ said poking Naruto's forehead.

"Eh, I try," Pressing the power button, Naruto grinned in anticipation. However, he would soon find his hopes crushed as the laptop's screen only showed a blank blue screen. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Hearing Naruto's outburst, MJ glanced at the screen and saw why he sounded so upset. "Maybe you should restart it; it's probably a glitch, Naruto."

"No, that won't help," Naruto mumbled as he thought back to his escape. "That Electro guy totally fried it. We can't do anything with this now."

Leaning her head onto Naruto's shoulder, Mary Jane tried to offer some comforting words. "You'll get'em next time tiger…"

"Yeah…I will…"

**Done and done. Please review.**


End file.
